


homicidal liu smut drabble

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [13]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Ugh, Vibrators, lazy writing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 13th:</p><p>just some lazy writing and crazy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homicidal liu smut drabble

You were going insane.

All of sully’s damn teasing with that accursed vibrator…you’d already come twice, and the sheets on your bed were soaked with your juices, and hot tears were streaming from your eyes as you came again as he left the vibrator on your clit.

“sully, please f-for fucks sake! Please, please, please let liu fuck me! Pleaseohpleaaseohgod…” you screamed, your hands gripping the sheets as your body went limp, your chest heaving and covered in sweat.

“hmm…” he hummed, tapping his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. “I suppose you’ve been a good girl…”

You moaned in response.

“god, sully…p-please.i need her now.” That was liu’s voice, sounding worn and broken.

There was a chuckle, and then sully gave him the okay. “fine. Take her. But you have to fuck her with the vibrator on her clit.” He cackled before he let liu take over.

Liu approached you and spread your legs as far as they would go, pushing his thick cock in you and fucking you into your mattress.

Liu pressed the vibrator to your clit and turned it on.

“sully, please! Oh god….liu!” you screamed as you came for a fourth time, your cum squirting all over his cock and the bed.

You were sobbing and screaming, hips bucking frantically.

He spilled over inside you, but you really didn’t notice it as you finally lost consiousness.

***

You awoke the next morning to a warm presence behind you. You sat up, feeling sore and sticky.  
For turned to look at liu’s sleeping face, recalling the previous night’s events.

You smirked, kissing him gently.

“g’morning, Y/N…” he mumbled, returning your kisses.

“good morning.”

“what time is it?” he asked, sitting up and streching.

You checked your phone and stood. “it’s only 8:00.” You said, walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower.

He cringed.

 

“I know, I know….” You said, walking back into the room ad kissing him as he got dressed. “you’ve got work to do.”

He kissed you once more before walking towards your window.

“see you tonight?” he said as he opened it.

“see you tonight.” You smiled as he jumped from the room, running off into the forest.


End file.
